


Under The Bed

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depressed Kwonnie, Family Issues, Fantasy AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Minhyuk is a monster under his bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: A dark figure started to crawl out from underneath the bed, pitch black with a pair of glowing red eyes. Yukwon recognized the monster from his nightmares, it was Minhyuk, the being that scratched and growled in the night, keeping him awake to suffer when the sun rises.





	1. Scratching

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH BOY HERE WE GO  
> A BIG PROJECT COMING YOUR WAY  
> Also I'm sorry for all the fic spams I'm just really motivated right now.  
> Also I fucking love this pair  
> Mostly the second reason  
> Also it says its completed but it really isnt AO3 is a liar

Yukwon had a tight embrace around his pillow, the only thing he could rely on to keep him safe from the monster living and scratching underneath his bed. The monster's growls and scratching kept him up at night, it has for years and years, and won't leave him alone. He is now 16 and is still terrified of what can reach out and tear him to shreds whenever it wants to. Yukwon turned so he was face down into the pillow, sobbing into it, creating wet spots on it that make it more uncomfortable than it already was. He lives in what one would consider a broken household, everyone fights and hurts each other, yet doesn't have the courage to sever ties to make things better. The monster - that he named Minhyuk, doesn't make anything better, it makes things worse by not letting him sleep and reminding him of his family problems and lack of hope for his already doomed future. Yukwon knew his talents for singing and dancing wouldn't get him anywhere, especially when he looks like a zombie with pale skin, dark bags under his eyes which are red and puffy from all the crying, and the lack of luster in his hair. Everything about him seemed dull and dead, like he really was death itself. He had the monster to blame for his troubles.

"Minhyuk... Please leave me alone..."

The growling and scratching stopped, it has never stopped before when he pleaded out for the monster to let him have a good night sleep. Yukwon closed his heavy eyelids and every nerve in his body became numb as he drifted into a world of dreams, a world he can escape his problems in, or so he was raised to believe. As soon as his body shut down, the door swung open, making the blond boy jerk out of bed to stare at the intruder. His chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight - his father, with a broken beer bottle. He was drunk again, and Yukwon was going to be hurt again, it was a normal routine at this point. Father gets drunk, takes his anger out on his son, and then they move on, this is how it's been for the past 7 years. His father stumbled over the bed and grasped the blond locks of hair, pulling aggressively. Then punches were thrown, and even cuts from the broken glass of the beer bottle started to form on his pale, ghostly skin. Screams of agony were heard through the neighbourhood, yet nobody called the police on Yukwon's father, they were too scared of facing him.

A dark figure started to crawl out from underneath the bed, pitch black with a pair of glowing red eyes. Yukwon recognized the monster from his nightmares, it was Minhyuk, the being that scratched and growled in the night, keeping him awake to suffer when the sun rises. The creature let out a wail that made his father bolt out of the room and locking his son in with that creature, not afraid to sacrifice him for his own safety. 'Scumbag' Yukwon thought to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared for death, something certainly better than his terrible life. Minhyuk's barely noticiable expression softened, approaching Yukwon gently and carefully, like he was a scared animal. The creature wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close, whispering words of reassurance, yet to the latter it seemed like curses in a demonic language.

Yukwon was shocked to find himself in an embrace with the monster living under his bed. "Minhyuk...?" He looked up to make eye contact with the tall, dark figure, only being able to see glowing red eyes in the darkness of his room. Before he could say what was on his mind, Minhyuk picked him up carefully and placed him back on the bed. Yukwon was confused, why was a presumably bloodthirsty monster helping him? Why was he being saved?

Minhyuk got into bed with the smaller boy, placing the blanket over Yukwon's trembling body along with his own. He wrapped one arm around the latter's waist, and the other around the back of his head, pulling him close again. "Sleep." He whispered into Yukwon's ear, trying not to sound intimidating. It came out as a growl anyway, everything he says does. After all, he is a monster, a creature feared by all. He started to gently stroke the latter's blond hair, trying to soothe him to sleep, he can't see another morning where his Kwonnie is a little more than a zombie. He doesn't want him to be a monster too.

The monster watched over the boy as he slept that night. Observing his features, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before retreating under the bed, to not be seen in the morning.

\----

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself."

Yukwon wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all, he was still in shock over last night's events. Being attacked by his drunken father only to be saved by the monster living under his bed, and then cuddling that said monster until he fell asleep. It seemed like something out a fantasy romance novel, not an event in his life.

"Lee Minhyuk."

That name made him snap back into reality to stare at the student. He was very handsome and tall, with raven black hair and red eyes... Wait, red eyes? Yukwon kept staring, even though he knew it was a rude thing to do. He came to the conclusion they were just contacts and shrugged it off, yet he kept staring as Minhyuk took a seat right next to him. Yukwon snapped his eyes back to the teacher right before he noticed the stranger giving him a small wave and smile. The blond looked back at him and waved awkwardly, never in his shitty time being here has someone waved to him like that. Well... Aside from what he (more so Kyung) calls 'the crew'.

The crew was just a small group of friends that weren't exactly popular, yet weren't losers. It consisted of Woo Jiho and Park Kyung, two of Yukwon's classmates, Lee Taeil and Ahn Jaehyo, their tiny hyung and tall hyung. Of course, Pyo Jihoon was in the group, yet they only saw him after and outside of school. It was hard to believe he was the youngest in the group at times, then you remember he's a kid on the inside, but a tall bastard on the out. Kyung calls him the "Legendary Manchild." The crew didn't know about Yukwon's family, they didn't know about the monster, because nobody was ever invited over. Those are Yukwon's problems, not theirs, they don't need to be dragged into his bullshit. Though they do notice how pale and skinny is, and all the bruises and bandages on his arms, they know something is wrong but Yukwon doesn't want their pity. 

\----

It was lunchtime and Yukwon could still feel Minhyuk's eyes on him, he knew the new kid has been staring at him like he had the plague. Yukwon didn't hate the attention though, well... Thats a lie, he fucking hated it. He always hated being center of attention because of his appearance, but he can't do anything to change it, all the makeup in the world can't help how dead and tired he looks all the time. He can't sleep, barely eats except when Kyung is around, the cucumber boy won't stop nagging until he gets two days worth into his stomach. There was a strange silence in the group as the 4 other members stared at Yukwon with suspicious looks, nobody was going to speak their mind though. Kwonnie is a sensitive topic, so they keep their thoughts to themselves.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Minhyuk had walked over to the group, his lunch in hand. He was smiling with what Yukwon would call the most adorable dimples he had ever seen, everything about this boy was perfect in his eyes. But he figured Minhyuk doesn't feel the same, after all they just met, and Yukwon knows he's a mess. But to be polite (and make up for his staring session), he patted the empty spot next to him, signalling to come sit down with the group. The others smiled back and the silence had become harmless chatter of introductions and getting to know each other. Yukwon had remained silent though, he doesn't want to talk right now, not after what happened to him last night. He needed more time to think about it.

However, much to his discomfort, Minhyuk forced words out of him. They talked and talked about their interests, finding out they both like to sing and dance. Not that it mattered to Yukwon anymore, he wasn't going to get anywhere in this condition and nothing or nobody has made an effort to help him. Not even himself, he just doesn't care anymore. He just stared into those crimson eyes, getting lost in the red sea before Kyung split it. "Hey." He pointed to Yukwon's food, "Don't make me force you again..." He pouted.

\----

It was 12:44 AM and Yukwon was still wide awake, peering into the darkness with heavy eyes, even though he couldn't close them and go to sleep. It was impossible now, after everything that happened, after everything that stressed him out in the past few days. He rolled around uncomfortably on the bed until two red eyes hovered on top of him with the heavy weight of the monster. 'It was on top of him and it wanted to kill him.' Yukwon's thoughts ran wild as he started to panic, trying to escape the monster's hold on him, it was surprisingly gentle for a demon that could tear him to pieces any day of the week. No matter how many times he said death is what he wanted, he was still scared, scared of what death was like. He didn't want to die young, but he does at the same time, and it scares him. "What... What do you want?" He felt tears attacking his eyes now, running down his pale, hollow cheek. He wanted to run away and stay at Kyung or Jiho's place for a while, so he can escape the monster for even just a little.

The monster wiped the tears away with it's hands, responding with a low growl that sounds vaguely familiar, like he's heard this voice a million times before, "Your happiness."


	2. That's all I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He brushed the blond locks out of the boy's eyes and wanted to gently kiss his forehead like he has been doing every night, but not now, this is a day at school, not at night when he has to comfort a crying Yukwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOY  
> im actually really proud of this  
> Feedback on how to improve is always welcome though \o/

Yukwon thought his world had collapsed at that moment, as if everything else had stopped in time, only leaving him and the monster as the only alive organisms. If that's what you can call the beast whom had been torturing and keeping the poor boy up at night with noises that terrify the small boy. He was face to face with the monster with it's hand gently wiping away his tears and showing signs of comfort, but the monster was cold, oh so very cold. Minhyuk's touch was freezing cold, but it spread a warm, fuzzy feeling through his bruised and abused body, it soothed Yukwon, made him relax for once. It didn't take long before Yukwon's pained sobs became nothing more but the occasionally sniffling, it was because he was being touched affectionately for what he thinks is the first time. This is what he craved all these years, but it didn't feel right, it was the monster that made him paranoid stroking his hair gently and kissing away his tears. Not his parents or a lover, or even a friend. But a monster.

\----

The sound of the alarm made the blond boy arise from his slumber with a surprised yelp and a light jump. Yukwon stared at the alarm clock with his usual eyes that screamed "paranoia" and "help me". He sighed and shut it off to get ready for his day, another day of learning about topics that don't interest the blond and being force fed by one of his friends. Yukwon rubbed his eyes and dragged himself out of bed, he didn't want to be late again, his parents would beat him for being late for his classes, for being what they call a failure. They always thought of his brother as the special one, the perfect child while Yukwon was a mistake, a failure to the Kim family. He spent the next 20 minutes getting ready before he ran out the door. He wasn't anywhere near being late, but he wanted to be early to make himself feel a little bit better. 

He sat in his class alone, waiting for everyone to pour into the room and get ready for the first class. Yukwon took this time of silence to think about the previous night with the monster and how gentle it's touches were, even though it scared the poor blond out of his pale skin, he wanted more. His train of thought was destroyed when he noticed a boy with raven hair, a bright smile with those adorable dimples. The new kid, Minhyuk.

"Good morning, Yukwon. Why are you here so early? You look down, did something happen?" He took a seat next to Yukwon, resting his hand on the blond's shoulder, and frowning at how bony it was. Even the newest addition to the class could tell Yukwon was a fucking mess.

"'Morning..." He quietly responded, flinching at Minhyuk's sudden touch, it felt weird yet familiar. Yukwon turned his gaze to look directly into Minhyuk's crimson eyes, "Hey, what's with the contacts, by the way? Trying to go for some emo look or something?"

Minhyuk was taken aback by the sudden questioning, "Uh, yeah, sure. They just looked cool, so I use them. Is there an issue with that?" The raven haired boy started fidgeting uncomfortably, messing with the strap of his bag.

Yukwon just shrugged and looked back towards the front of the room, telling Minhyuk he was done talking.

\----

Lunch as arrived upon the 6 boys sitting in a circle, chatting away at how their day is going and which girl is the prettiest, typical guy chat. But Yukwon has caught Minhyuk staring at him at least 4 times already, making Yukwon feel like he's under more and more pressure, the guy was judging him for fucks sake. There was a tap on the blond's shoulder, he looked away from Minhyuk to look at who dared to ruin his train of thought, much to his dismay, it was an angry Kyung pointing to his food. Yukwon sighed and started eating like the rest of them, the sloppily made sandwich making him feel even more sick than he already was. It made his stomach want to commit suicide, just like the rest of him.

Minhyuk patted Yukwon's back with a look of pure concern, "Are you okay? You look really sick, do you want me to take you to the nurse's off- WHOA!" Yukwon had passed out right into the raven haired boy's arms. Minhyuk held on to him tightly while the others looked on in shock, they all knew their Kwonnie was sick but this had never happened before. He brushed the blond locks out of the boy's eyes and wanted to gently kiss his forehead like he has been doing every night, but not now, this is a day at school, not at night when he has to comfort a crying Yukwon. "I'll take him to the nurse's office, can you guys bring his stuff over after lunch?" He lifted up the light boy, keeping a tight grip. Minhyuk was terrified and somewhat disgusted at how light Yukwon was, it was a shame his parents made him into this. The taller wanted to hug him and kiss him until he felt happiness for the first time, but he couldn't without making it awkward or making the latter afraid.

\----

Yukwon woke up to the sound of sobbing. 'Quite unsettling thing to wake up to,' he thought as he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light of the nurse's office, he eventually found the strength to sit up and look at the source of the pained noises. The blond felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw the source, it was Lee Minhyuk, the new kid with the red eyes. "Why am I here, and more importantly, are you alright?"

Minhyuk removed his hands from his face to make eye contact with Yukwon, eyes even more red and now puffy from the tears, "Y-you passed out during lunch... I was so worried about you." He hesitantly reached over to hug Yukwon, taking in the latter's scent and caressing his small, broken body. At this point he didn't care if Yukwon thought that this was awkward, he wanted to protect the blond at school as well as home. He didn't want anything to make him cry, to make him feel a hint of sadness. "Yukwon..." He choked out a sob, "Y-you're so pretty, but you'd be prettier with a smile."

Yukwon froze and slowly returned the embrace, "What are you talking about? You've seen me smile before." He chuckled nervously, this was really weird. He just met the guy yesterday but every word and touch seemed so familiar, it reminded him of a certain shadow under his bed.

Minhyuk deadpanned at turned his piercing gaze to Yukwon's chocolate coloured eyes, "I want a real smile, not a cover up for your problems." He pulled Yukwon's face into his chest and stroked his blond hair, the same way he did the night before. Minhyuk loved touching Yukwon, making the smaller boy relax and fall into his arms, making him forget everything wrong with his life. "I can't hide this anymore. I begged for this form, I begged to every existing God to let me take this form so I could talk to you. You even gave me this name, and I love hearing it."

The blond boy now knew why Minhyuk was way too familiar, "Y-you can't be..." His eyes widened and he wanted to run, but he was rooted in place by the creature. "Why did you save me the other night? Why do you care so much?" He had so many questions for the monster, he didn't know where to start with it. Minhyuk only chuckled at the questions.

"It's because I love you."


	3. You need to be more creative, Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god you need to stop with the cheesiest ways to support someone!" He smiled up at Minhyuk, and the raven haired boy was right, it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life of tormenting humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been getting so much positive feedback I was motivated to finish chapter 3 quickly. I love you guys ;v;

They sat in the bright vacant room for what seemed like hours, time burning away with each word of care from Minhyuk and every thought of confusion swarming around Yukwon's mind. The smaller boy couldn't believe it, the monster living under his bed and tormenting him every night obtained a human form just to present a love confession.

"You love me?" Yukwon pulled himself out of Minhyuk's grip a little so he can make eye contact again. There was a nod from the latter in response, and a chuckle from the blond, "You say the cheesiest things, Minhyuk. Could you have thought of a more creative confession?" He felt an unknown emotion, one that flooded his chest with a soft warmth that eventually spread to the rest of his body. Nobody ever loved Yukwon, except his friends but that was a more platonic relationship.

Minhyuk wiped away his remaining tears, "No, I couldn't. I was going to admit everything tonight but you passed out at lunch and I panicked. I thought it'd be better to tell you when you woke up." He grinned, showing off his adorable dimples again, it made Yukwon's heart melt on the spot.

"Oh..." The blond glanced at the clock, it was well over time to go home, "We should probably get my stuff and get go-- oh." He looked to the chair Minhyuk was sitting in to see all of his stuff already packed for him in his bag, along with his jacket. "Who told you my locker combination?"

"I just know it, I've kinda followed your shadow around for years," the monster boy made a peace sign with his left hand and grinned.

"Thats creepy. Let's go home." Yukwon left the bed to retrieve his belongings from the floor.

"Wait, what about your parents, wouldn't they not approve of my presence?" Minhyuk followed Yukwon suit. "I'm actually relieved you don't hate me after all I've done, I have a long story to tell you on why I've been tormenting you all this time."

"Tell it when we get home, I hate the hospital smell of this room." The blond took the latter's hand and led him out the school.

\----

It took about 10 minutes for the pair to reach home, thankful it was a Friday, so Yukwon could invite a 'friend' over without having his parents beat him in some form once they leave. He learned that friends coming over can't stop his almost daily routine of not eating dinner to getting hurt later. He opened the door to the not-so-humble abode they both lived in. Yukwon ordered Minhyuk to take off his shoes as he did so too, waiting for the yelling to begin, and hope they'll realize Minhyuk is with him and back off.

"Kim Yukwon get into the kitchen right now-- oh, who's this?" His mother came from the kitchen, her tone switching from the one that destroys Yukwon, to the fake one she uses to get on his friends' good side. Unfortunately, no one but Yukwon could tell it was fake.

"Lee Minhyuk, nice to meet you, ma'am," Minhyuk bowed politely, trying to hide his anger at the woman. He knew about everything she has done to Yukwon, to make him look as dead as he truly felt. Minhyuk glanced at Yukwon, trying to scout out the fear in the latter, finding it instantly. Yukwon had a smile plastered on his face, but Minhyuk could read him like an open book, it wasn't real. No smile he's ever given to anyone was real.

Yukwon's mother nodded and returned to the kitchen, leaving the two boys to escape upstairs into the blond boy's room. Upon arriving, Yukwon instantly collapsed on his bed, "I don't understand why I have to go through this. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" He felt like crying again but he knew that Minhyuk would feel pain too if he did so. So he pulled the usual fake laugh and hid his emotions, again.

Minhyuk got into bed with Yukwon and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in a tight grip, the same one he always uses. He never wants to let his Kwonnie go, he wants to stay like this forever, to shower him in love forever to make up for the times he's scared the poor thing out of his wits. "I don't know, but just know everything will be okay. I'll make sure your life will get better, you will get better. I swear on my life."

The blond started laughing, and it was real, he was smiling for real, "Oh my god you need to stop with the cheesiest ways to support someone!" He smiled up at Minhyuk, and the raven haired boy was right, it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life of tormenting humans. Craving this smile changed him in the best of ways.

Minhyuk grinned back and buried his face into Yukwon's hair, for looking so dead like the rest of him, it was really soft. He pulled the blankets over the two, "Can we take a nap while we wait for dinner to be ready? I want to make sure you eat tonignt. You can't hide that you haven't been eating from me. I know everything!"

"Fine fine, that is if my parents call us down." Yukwon frowned, they never notify him of dinner being ready. So why would they start now?

"Aiight~" Minhyuk giggled like a little kid, happy to see Yukwon is also making an effort to get better.

Yukwon cringed when Minhyuk imitated their annoying friend Park Kyung. He punished the monster boy with a small slap on the arm, feeling some satisfaction when the latter let out a small cry in pain. "Don't do that. That's a Kyung thing and it's super annoying." He laughed at the thought of hitting Kyung every time he said "aight".

"Sorry..." Minhyuk laughed with him, eventually dying down what doesn't seem like long. They were both tired.

It didn't take long for Yukwon to fall asleep, he was always the first one out, but he was a light sleeper because of his paranoia. Minhyuk kissed him on the top of the head when he realized the smaller boy was out cold. He followed suit shortly after.

\----

Minhyuk was the first to wake up out of the pair, it was dark outside, with only the moonlight pouring in from the windows. He readjusted himself carefully, trying not to disturb the small boy in his arms, he was too cute when he was sleeping. Kinda like a sleeping puppy. A two legged blond puppy with a beautiful smile. He smiled at the memory of seeing Yukwon happy for the first time, it was the best sight any lovestruck monster could ever ask for.

Yukwon's eyes fluttered open when he felt movement next to him, returning to the real world from his peaceful dreams. He was thankful they weren't nightmares anymore, it was something about Minhyuk's presence that calmed him, maybe he should ask the monster boy to sleep with him more often. "Morning, Minhyukkie..." He snuggled into the taller boy's chest and yawned. "What time is it?"

"11 PM. We've slept for a while now, and it's not even the next day." He chuckled, "We should probably start on our homework and then we can go back to bed, okay?"

"Since when are you the one calling the shots?" Yukwon pulled himself away from Minhyuk so he can sit up and turn on the lamp on the nightstand. "Should we start with our math homework? Get the hard shit out of the way?"

\----

It had been around a hour before everything was complete and ready to be turned in on Monday when they arrived to their classes. Yukwon never realized how much faster homework was completed with a partner, maybe he should've accepted Jaehyo-hyung's help last week.

Minhyuk packed all the homework into his bag while Yukwon did the same. He was thankful he managed to get into the same classes with his little Kwonnie, so they could work together when they needed to, and he could protect the smaller boy when he needed to. "That's all of it." He stared at the two bags sitting side by side, they seemed so perfect together, just like how Minhyuk saw the two boys. Absolutely perfect together.

"Thank you for letting me help you, Kwonnie." He sat back down on the bed, next to the adorable boy. Minhyuk leaned over and kissed him, it was passionate, yet sweet and full of care. His way of showing his love for the human, the human that turned him from a monster that feeds off of fear, to a bundle of love and positive emotions.

"And thank you for helping me."


	4. Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yukwon smiled and kissed his cheek quickly yet gently, not wanting to wake the snuggle monster up just yet. Minhyuk let him sleep in, so he should return the favour. It was only fair, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the delay and shortness! School has been kicking my ass ;v;

The night had been nothing but peace and quiet, for both Yukwon's always running mind and Minhyuk's sudden burst of emotions. It was the best good night sleep Yukwon had ever experienced in his short life, he felt completely at peace with no monsters threatening to slither out from under the bed and eat him alive. That monster was his new boyfriend that can turn into a creature born from the hatred and negative emotions of humans. That monster was nothing but a snugglebug now, or so it seems. I mean, Yukwon can't get the monster boy off of him. 

There was no alarm to scare the living hell out of the blond, no angry parents, nothing but the soft breathing of a clingy monster boy greeting him as he rose back up to the surface from "dream-land". Yukwon smiled and kissed his cheek quickly yet gently, not wanting to wake the snuggle monster up just yet. Minhyuk let him sleep in, so he should return the favour. It was only fair, after all.

There was a light buzzing from his phone on the nightstand, screen lighting up with a text from Jiho asking if he was alright after what happened yesterday. Typical worrywart Jiho that usually cares more about his homework and grades than people, so this was a nice contrast in personality. Yukwon unlocked his phone and responded.

To: Z-I-CO  
"Yeah, I'm good. Minhyuk brought me home after school"

From: Z-I-CO

"god i was so fucking worried and kyung was about to rip my arm off if i didnt text u"

To: Z-I-CO

"Jesus christ, you guys really need to chill"

From: Z-I-CO

"fine, "hyung" >:c"

And with that, the messages came to a stop. 

Yukwon pulled himself out of Minhyuk's death grip to get ready for his day, even though he wasn't going to school. His parents always wanted him to be ready incase they suddenly decide to go out to eat, or so they say. They always end up going to some bar, their parents get drunk, getting a DUI on the way home, and busting themselves out due to "connections". It's the same deadly process, and sometimes Yukwon wishes they'd crash one day and they'd be nothing but corpses. He felt sick at the thought for once, now that he has something - someone to live for. Lee Minhyuk.

Stirring around and whining about the loss of warmth in his long arms, Minhyuk opens his eyes and scans the room for the tiny blond, "Kwooonnie~... Come back and cuddle with me." He spreads his arms open wide, anticipating the latter to jump on him and go back to him. The monster then realizes that thought won't happen and lowers his arms, pouting at his little Kwonnie.

"I have to take a shower, you know how my parents are if I don't." Yukwon sighs and starts gathering up his change of clothes.

"Can we shower together?" Minhyuk pleads.

"What?"

"Can we take a shower together?" He repeats.

Yukwon glares at him before finally giving in, that look and those cute dimples were too much for his weak heart. "Fine. Let's go." He sighed and motioned for Minhyuk to follow him, "You can borrow some of my clothes." The blond waits at the door for Minhyuk, watching the snugglebug monster boy struggle to pick out a white t-shirt and jeans. Yukwon nodded when the other looked ready and led him to the bathroom.

"Whoaaa..." Minhyuk was like a little kid in a candy store, of course he's been in and haunted bathrooms before, but being in a private one for it's purpose for the first time amazed him. He started stripping immediately before Yukwon could even close the door.

The blond yelped and closed the door quickly, hoping that nobody saw the nearly naked Minhyuk in the bathroom with him. "Jesus christ, have some decency and wait until I close the door. Nobody has to see you in your full glory!" He turned on the water in the shower and let it run for a second, waiting for it to reach a good temperature. Yukwon hesitantly removed his clothing, he's never stripped in front of something else before. Eventually there were two naked teenagers in a somewhat small bathroom. One of them being a "shadow monster demon thing" as Yukwon likes to put it. He can't believe he was absolutely terrified of this fluffy snuggle monster.

The two entered the shower at almost the same time, the smaller one refusing to make eye contact as he immediately went to washing himself, it was just too embarrassing.

\----

The the shower had been slightly awkward, but not as bad as Yukwon imagined it going. It was quick and on Minhyuks side, excited to get out so he could love his Kwonnie more and more. Yukwon wonders how the latter learned how to be so clingy, but he's not complaining, he thinks its adorable. Strange yet adorable how a murderous monster could change so fast, it was almost too suspicious, but Yukwon wanted to see the better side of Minhyuk, the side of him with a heart.

Minhyuk had disappeared down the stairs for a minute after they left the bathroom, leaving Yukwon up in his room alone. Alone again, just like how he was a few days ago before Minhyuk revealed himself as friendly. He sighed and flopped onto the bed, it wasn't as warm as it was the past few nights, there was nobody in there with him, yet at least.

As soon as he was starting to doze off, Minhyuk returned to his room with a glass of water, a sandwich, a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. "Here you go, Kwonnie." He grinned, "I made you a small meal. I want you to start eating more, but I don't wanna overwhelm you." He gave the plate to Yukwon and set the glass of water on the nightstand. "Eat up~" he leaned down and gave the blond boy a kiss on the forehead.

Yukwon stared at his food for a while. When did he get time to make this? Wouldnt his parents bitch at Minhyuk for making food for him? He hesitantly picked up the sandwich and took a large bite, it was an average ham and cheese sandwich, nothing special. But that bite meant the world to him. Minhyuk made this sandwich.

They spent the next few minutes talking, and eating on Yukwon's part. The poor boy hadn't had a somewhat decent meal in a while, so this was like a godsend to him.

They talked about Minhyuk. Who he really is, and how he came to be. Yukwon learned he is a shadow demon that haunts humans to make their lives miserable, and then eats their soul once its ripened with fear. However, he fell in love with Yukwon while he was "preparing his meal". He felt bad for the blond boy and wanted to see him happy, a weird and sudden change of heart, but both boys don't regret it. 

"So that's it?" Yukwon asked, taking the last bite of his desert.

"Yeah."

"I'm really happy whatever I did to make you change, really did make you change."

"Me too, Yukwon. Me too."


	5. Not talentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh... I was thinking about how I don't have any talents. Everyone else in the group has something they're good at, I just kinda exist in the group." He sighed and snuggled into Minhyuk's embrace, he was always so warm in contrast to how he was before, it was soothing to Kwonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the delay and shortness of this chapter, I've had to deal with some major stress and school related issues (and that damned writer's block). But I should be getting back on track now.
> 
> Art of what is to come by yours truly: http://prnt.sc/e9qzkq

The next few days with Minhyuk had been a wild ride. Yukwon was dragged all around town, forced to interact with his friends more, obviously eat more and improve his self image. It had been tiring for the blonde boy, but he hasn't smiled and laughed so much in so long, it felt great to be out with Minhyuk, like the 100 ton ball of stress has been lifted off his shoulders and into the abyss. 

The lunch table had been more lively on Yukwon's end, laughing with the jokes and even making some of his own. Kyung's face lit up with his greasy grin at the sight of Yukwon eating without the need to tell him to. "So what caused the change in heart?" He asked, poking a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

Yukwon swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "What do you mean?"

Kyung exaggeratedly waved his hands above his head, "You're actually being social for once. Wipe that confused look off your face, you know what's up."

"Well... I got some words of encouragement." He glanced at Minhyuk with a smile, happy to see the latter return a grin. 

Jiho nodded, "So you two fucked last night?"

Jaehyo held back a laugh as he ate, finding Jiho's humour both immature yet one of the funniest things he's heard all day, especially with how shitty his classes are. He has his own theories about Minhyuk and Yukwon, what made them so close in such a short amount of time? "Jiho, don't dig into personal business." He patted Yukwon's shoulder in reassurance, to tell him Jiho was obviously joking.

The kitty blonde looked down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He thought about when he saw Minhyuk in his full glory in the shower, the only word that could come to his mind would be "big". The goliath dick in the monster boy's pants would tear him apart.

He shook off the thought and faced the rest of the group, "No no! We didn't do anything like that. He just took me home, thats it!" Yukwon didn't know why he was being so embarassed, they didn't do anything lewd.

Minhyuk patted Yukwon's back, "Yeah, the poor thing was tired when we got there, I did his homework for him so he could rest." He winked at the blonde, they didn't need to know they spend the weekend cuddling under the bedsheets.

The others nodded and returned to their regular programming of eating, letting Yukwon relax. Too many questions put a lot of stress on the poor boy, even though he's started to open up a bit, he isn't completely better.

\----

Yukwon tapped his pen against his desk to the rhythm of a song that's been stuck in his head for the past two weeks, it was one of Jiho and Kyung's songs they've been working on in the underground rapping game. He was actually a pretty big fan of their work, so he felt lucky to be friends with them.

He then thought about Taeil and Jaehyo, they were singing gods. They were both leads in the school musical that was going on, so they were never available to spend time with the blonde after school, as they were busy practicing. Yukwon thought about himself, he didn't really have a talent, he was just there in the group of talented people. He was the odd one out, aside from Minhyuk, but he was odd for other reasons.

Minhyuk tapped Yukwon's shoulder, "You seem a little distressed? Is everything okay?" He moved his arms down around the smaller boy's torso, pulling him into a tight backhug. He lowered his head into the latter's shoulder until it was resting there. "You look deep in thought."

"Oh... I was thinking about how I don't have any talents. Everyone else in the group has something they're good at, I just kinda exist in the group." He sighed and snuggled into Minhyuk's embrace, he was always so warm in contrast to how he was before, it was soothing to Kwonnie.

"That's not true! You gotta be good at something! It's impossible to be completely talentless." Minhyuk kissed Yukwon's cheek.

"Well, I mean, I'm pretty decent at dancing." He shrugged, "I don't really think I'm really good though.

"Dance for me."

"What? Why?"

"Pleeeease, Kwonnie~" Minhyuk kissed the blonde boy's cheek again, "I want to see this "not good" dancing for myself."

Yukwon sighed and pulled himself out of the vice grip known as Lee Minhyuk and got out of his rather uncomfortable chair, he picked up his phone and browsed it for music. As he was picking, Minhyuk moved himself to the bed, a front row seat to the makeshift dance performance of Kim Yukwon. After a few seconds, the phone was placed on the bed in front of the monster boy, and Yukwon got into position.

Every move was swift and elegant, like flowing water, but with more energy and emotion. Yukwon's dancing didn't seem professional, it seemed different and full of style, like it was personalized for him and him alone, nobody else could mock this boy's personal talent. Minhyuk was absolutely blown away, he couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. "Wow."

When the song ended, Yukwon collapsed to the bed with a sigh, "Sleepy..." he crawled to the back of it until his head was on the pillows and closed his eyes. He made grabby hands towards the other and waited for him to join him in the peaceful bliss of sleep.

Minhyuk complied and pulled the blankets over them, "You're always tired now, aren't you?"

"You wear me out, I'm not used to this, okay?" Yukwon yawned. He truly wasn't used to being dragged around town to every single café and store that Minhyuk wanted to check out. It was tiring yes, but it was worth it, because Minhyuk technically fixed his life. He was happy, he was relaxed, he still worried about his parents but ever since the incident with Minhyuk, they've left him alone. It was nice having time to just himself and the not so spooky monster.

"You just wore yourself out, sweetheart. By the way, it was amazing." He stroked the now healthier looking blonde locks of his happy, healthier boyfriend. When he got no response but steady, soft breathing, it was safe to assume that the smaller was finally asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Kwonnie."


	6. Cucumber VS Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched the other boy with a smile, their introverted Kwonnie was finally coming out and proving himself that he really is worth it. Not that he wasn't in the first place, they love Yukwon, he's one of the most important people in the group, just like the other 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> Yeah  
> Where the fuck have I been?  
> I've been distracted playing League of Legends, I'm sorry. I also really want to talk to you guys and know what you think of my shitty fanfiction! Add me on discord, lovelies~ (or skype or kkt, whatever works) Ree#7805 <33
> 
> But anyways, things are going to take a somewhat darker turn from here.
> 
> Also abuse in this chapter so please be wary of that owo/)

The next day Minhyuk had done the unthinkable.

"You guys should start some sort of band. Jiho and Kyung can rap from what I've heard, Jaehyo and Taeil are singing gods." Minhyuk grinned at Yukwon, "and this little guy can dance." He poked Yukwon's cheek.

Taeil smirked at the small comment, for once he wasn't the one being called tiny, which was quite satisfying, "I actually second that idea, it seems like fun." He pointed to Jiho, "he can be our composer."

Jiho thought about it, he always thought he was missing something from his songs, maybe it was vocals. He smiled, "Sounds like fun, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Is nobody going to question the fact he claims Yukwon can dance? I've never seen him do anything but mope around, does he even get energy for it?" Jaehyo interrupted the moment, "No offense, but before I agree to anything I want to see this dancing machine for myself."

"You're just jealous because you can't dance, hyung." Kyung sneered and playfully tossed a few grains of rice at the older with his chopsticks. "Every time you try, you trip over nothing."

Jaehyo looked at the cucumber boy in bewilderment before retaliating with a flying beef tornado shot from his lunch. Very soon it became an all out food fight that Taeil called Cucumber V.S Pretty Boy. Yukwon sank down into the seat a bit to avoid being caught in the crossfire, letting out a sigh in relief when Minhyuk placed his hand over Yukwon's, telling him that he'll protect him from the cold war.

Before the food fight could get out of hand, a teacher came over and stopped the chaos from escalating any further, declaring the argument between the Cucumber and Pretty Boy a tie.

"So we'll all meet up at Jiho's basement studio after school?" Taeil started packing his leftovers away for later, he cannot stand wasted food. "You said you have a song ready to record, right?"

Jiho nodded, "Yeah, we need vocalists anyway so this works out for me. It's a better option than having Kyung sing the chorus, I don't think my ears can take the abuse." Playfully slapping the cucumber boy on the shoulder before he could make some sort of comeback.

\----

The group had all settled into the makeshift basement studio at Jiho's house. It was a decent sized studio with nice equipment for recording, a few couches and chairs were available for the 6, and soon to be 7, because Jihoon texted Taeil saying he wanted to join them. Minhyuk had never met Jihoon before, he'd only heard stories of the tall homeschooled boy.

Jiho was sitting at the laptop, reviewing the rhythm of his newest song and reading the lyrics, thinking about whom will sing which part in the song. After establishing the lineup, he called Jaehyo to the stage.

Recording Jaehyo's parts went smoothly, and shortly after they started, the mysterious Jihoon boy came nearly running down the stairs with a grin, somewhat spooking Yukwon with his loudness.

"Hello hyungs!" Jihoon took a spot on the couch next to Taeil and pulled the smallest boy into a tight hug. The two always had an affectionate relationship, but nobody truly knew if they were dating or not.

\----

There was one part of the song nobody could get the right key for, it was almost impossible. Jiho leaned back on the sofa and groaned, "Why are you all useless?!" He rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

It was that last comment that brought out a full on war between Jiho, Kyung, and the two singers, leaving Jihoon, Yukwon and Minhyuk to watch and hope for the best outcome. Before it could escalate further, Yukwon stepped up and yelled over them, "Let me try the part!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, the Kim Yukwon that always doubted himself to the point where others thought he was as useless as he said, is asking to sing. Asking, not being forced to. The blonde stepped into the recording room and put the headphones on as everyone stared in awe. Jiho scrambled to get to the laptop and put his own pair of headphones on, "Okay, Yukwon. Listen to the song until you get a feel for the rhythm, the lyrics are on the paper in front of you."

Yukwon listened to the part on loop a few times before starting, and he did it perfectly, making Jiho drop the water bottle he was holding all over his lap and floor. He watched the other boy with a smile, their introverted Kwonnie was finally coming out and proving himself that he really is worth it. Not that he wasn't in the first place, they love Yukwon, he's one of the most important people in the group, just like the other 6.

"Kim fucking Yukwon." Jiho began, "Stop hiding your talents, alright? Because you just finished the song for me, for us." He started clapping, the other 5 follow suit. This made Yukwon's heart swell with pride, he was useful to Jiho, he was useful to the group.

\----

Minhyuk and Yukwon were walking home from Jiho's place, one a little worn out from the excessive vocal training Jiho put him under, and the other proud of his boyfriend. "You did great, y'know." Minhyuk put an arm around Yukwon's shoulder, "nobody else could fit the part, and you just came in and rocked it." He gave the blonde a thumbs up and a grin.

The smaller boy only smiled in return, throat sore and scratchy from being overused, he'll probably grab a few water bottles from the kitchen before they go to bed. Once they get to the front door, Minhyuk disappears with a "I'll meet you up there." Yukwon can't keep coming home with Minhyuk with him, because his parents will start to assume something is up. So the monster boy climbs in through the window, which surprisingly works. Yukwon doesn't know how he does it, but whatever goes.

Yukwon opened the door to an angry pair called his mother and father, much to his dismay. "Kim Yukwon, where have you been?!" His mother screamed at him, almost making the room shake. The two glared at him when there was no response, "Well?!"

From upstairs, Minhyuk heard the screaming as clear as day, this wasn't good, he should've went in with Kwonnie, he should've been there to protect him. He paced around the room, trying to devise a plan to rescue his sweetheart, but nothing came to mind. Minhyuk fell back on the bed with a groan, why was he so stupid?! Why couldn't he just gone in normally.

With a hoarse voice, Yukwon finally responded, "J-Jiho's house..." he closed the door and stared at the two, absolutely terrified and frozen to the spot. His father stepped up and slapped him on the cheek, terribly hard for something as minor as going to a friend's house. "Get your ass to bed! It's 12 am!" He hissed and walked back to the living room with his wife, leaving Yukwon alone in the doorway.

The blonde took off his shoes and escaped into the kitchen to grab a few water bottles. After acquiring the drinks, he returned to the only home he has, his room. Yukwon was greeted by a certainly distressed Minhyuk, who jumped off the bed as soon as he saw the hurt boy and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you back there." Minhyuk caressed the swollen, red cheek gently and kissed Yukwon's forehead, "Let's go to bed, okay?"

\----

Even though they said they were going to sleep, they found themselves watching a movie on Yukwon's laptop, snuggled up in the blankets. They didn't have any snacks but that was okay, they didn't want to risk Yukwon getting hurt again, besides, they were both too lazy to move. The blonde had already been through his two out of three water bottles and there was signs of improvement with his throat, he didn't sound as hoarse, but it still hurt a little. Minhyuk kept verbal contact to a minimal anyway.

The movie had another good 15 minutes to it, but Yukwon was already passed out with his head on Minhyuk's shoulder and his arms wrapped around the other. Minhyuk adjusted them so they were laying down properly before closing the laptop and putting it on the nightstand, "Good night, Kwonnie." He kissed the other boy's forehead.

Minhyuk loved how the other boy smiled in his sleep.


	7. Sentient Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But this dream was mortifying, because it was about him, it was about who he really was - a monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this last night, and had a bunch of class time to finish this. Fortunately, that means I can probably get the next chapter of Dream Boy out later tonight owo/)
> 
> Also somewhat a Minhyuk centered chapter, I felt like I should've explained who he is a bit more.

Minhyuk had a dream for once, he's never actually slept deep enough to dream before, his overprotectiveness of Yukwon had been keeping him up. He'd constantly wake up and take minutes to make sure his Kwonnie was safe and sound. One night he woke up to see Yukwon crying in his sleep from a nightmare and comforted and whispered encouragement to him until he returned to sleeping.

But this dream was mortifying, because it was about him, it was about who he really was - a monster.

He got out of bed, careful to not disturb Yukwon, to look out the moonlit window. It was nights like this where he would especially torment Yukwon, or anyone really, because that's all he knew. He was thrown into this world only knowing how to hurt others to the point where they go insane, before consuming their soul as a type of food. Minhyuk shuddered at the thought of eating another soul, it didn't taste good in the slightest now that he's adapted to eating actual food.

Minhyuk looked back at Yukwon and got a flashback from the dream he had a few minutes ago, everything about it seemed so real. The tearing of flesh, the smaller boy's pained cries, his friends, no, their friends looking on in fear at what Minhyuk really is. He choked back a sob, that wasn't him anymore though, but he can't deny that was him at one point.

Yukwon was watching Minhyuk from his spot on the bed, "Minhyuk? Is something the matter?" He motioned for the other boy to return to bed, it was cold without the snuggle monster by his side.

"Huh? Yeah, s'all good," he sighed and returned back to his spot. Ever since he started living with Yukwon as a person rather than a monster, he fully learned how to feel emotions and how nice it really is to love someone. Minhyuk wrapped an arm around Yukwon's waist and placed the other gently on his chin, holding the blonde's head uto kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate, full of love and care, for he loves Yukwon more than anything. Yukwon is literally his everything. "Kwonnie?" He finally spoke up in the dead silence of the moonlit night.

"Yeah?" Minhyuk could clearly make out the other's features, especially with light pouring in from the window. He could see the improvement in his complexion, his skin was clearer, the dark circles under his eyes are almost invisible, and he just looked overall healthier. It was amazing what making a new friend could do.

"Ah, never mind." Minhyuk smiled and kissed Yukwon's forehead, "Sleep well for me, okay?"

"Why? Do you not sleep well?" Yukwon frowned, an expression Minhyuk hated, wanted his Kwonnie to be happy.

"No, I just want you to be fully refreshed in the morning."

"Valid answer."

\----

Unfortunately, he dreamed again, this time it was more violent and heartbreaking. He couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel to another, even if it was just a dream he finally realized that's what he was going to do to Yukwon if he hadn't become sentient. Minhyuk crawled out of bed and snuck into the bathroom, forcing himself into the shower and dousing himself in hot water. It was a shame that he couldn't spend this shower with Yukwon but he really just needed a minute to himself.

The hot water felt great pouring down on his body, it calmed him down from the terrible visions of hurting his boyfriend, his everything. He decided to stop moping around in the shower and actually properly wash himself, he reached for the shampoo, specifically Yukwon's and proceeded to clean the mess he calls 'Lee Minhyuk' up.

He fortunately left the shower perfectly refreshed and ready to take on the world again, he wasn't going to let some random nightmare screw up everything he's built up in his new life. Minhyuk wasn't a monster anymore, he was human, yet something tells him there's still a bit of him that says otherwise - after all, why would he dream of hurting Kwonnie?

Minhyuk let himself back into the now shared room with Yukwon. He carefully closed the door behind him, he didn't want to wake his sweetheart up again, especially when he looks so peaceful, so content, free from any harm. Absolutely safe. Minhyuk padded over to the bed and slowly let himself back into the warmth of the blankets, his heart stopped when Yukwon started stirring from the sudden contact. 'Please don't wake up, please rest.' He chanted over and over in his mind, he wanted Yukwon to relax.

Yukwon stopped moving and Minhyuk let out a sigh in relief, the smaller boy fell back asleep, thank God. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the other and looked out the window, watching the sun rise. He used to despise the sun as it would burn his shadowy physique, now he loves it, for it shines on Yukwon and brightens his smile for the world to see. God, was it beautiful, that smile that was way too contagious for it's own good, as it brought cheer across the lunch table in the back of the room.

\----

It was a good thirty minutes before Yukwon's alarm he set the night before starting resonating in the small bedroom. It was just the classic iPhone ringtone, nothing special. Yukwon started moving around again, he yawned and opened his beautiful brown eyes, a little droopy from fatigue, but he'll be up and ready soon. He leaned up to kiss Minhyuk, letting it last a few seconds before pulling away, "Morning, Minhyukkie."

"Morning, time for school." Minhyuk pulled himself out of bed with a yawn, "you should go take your shower, I'll get our belongings ready, okay?"

"Did you already shower?" Yukwon followed Minhyuk suit, it was better to not waste time.

"Yeah, I got up some time earlier but I couldn't fall back asleep so I just took a quick one, no biggie though."

Yukwon gave him a look of suspicion before shrugging it off, gathering up his clothes and heading for the bathroom. He secretly hoped Minhyuk didn't use up the hot water, then again, why would he? 

Minhyuk sighed as soon as Yukwon shut the door behind him, leaving the raven haired boy alone in the room, feeling empty without the other smiling and laughing with him. But he was happy, he was happy because Yukwon was healthy, because the poor boy was nothing but frail soul on the verge of breaking down completely. 

He daydreamed about how things would be if he hadn't become sentient, but he didn't want to know what he would do to Yukwon, even though those dreams were a clear picture of what would happen. Minhyuk would still be the bloodthirsty demon he's always been, tearing and devouring the blonde's body, loving every last scream that came from the other. Minhyuk shook his head to get rid of the thought, he didn't want to think negatively, especially when Yukwon is nearly better.

The door opened again and in came a cutie with still damp, blonde hair. Minhyuk smiled and walked over to him, "Feeling refreshed?" He gave the smaller boy a tight hug, yet he was careful not to break him with his untapped strength.

"Yeah! Did you get everything ready?" Yukwon smiled back, it was the most beautiful smile to ever exist in the universe, at least to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk nodded and pointed to the neatly packed bags, "I packed us some money as well so we can buy lunches on our way there."

"Where did you get the money? My parents never give me an allowance." Yukwon raised an eyebrow at the mention of having money. His parents hated him to the point where he did everything on his own, even getting money, but he only works during the Summer so it doesn't interfere with school.

"I have my ways." Minhyuk ruffled the blonde's damp hair and glanced at the clock, "we should get going soon. Don't wanna be late don't you?" 

"Hey! You would be late too, you hypocrite!" Yukwon playfully hit the snuggle monster on the shoulder before grabbing his bag. It didn't feel as heavy as it normally did, maybe he was building up muscle?

"I put some of your textbooks in my bag so you don't have to lift as much." Minhyuk grinned.

'Never mind.' Yukwon sighed internally.


	8. No Body Heat, No Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's grown accustomed to Minhyuk having no body heat and no heartbeat, it's only natural, he isn't human after all. No matter how real that form looks, it's still fake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry this took forever
> 
> I had a bit of a writing slump and I had to deal with school
> 
> Also we got hit by a nasty snowstorm (i live in the north-eastern united states) and cut out my internet for a little
> 
> But lo and behold  
> Probably the most poorly written chapter yet :V

The walk to school had been really pleasant for the two, it was nice and warm that day so they didn't need their (Yukwon's) coats. The sky was clear and not a cloud in sight, after all, spring was right around the corner now, which meant Minhyuk's time as a human is coming to a close soon. He didn't want to tell Yukwon right away that he had limited time, he had until the first day of Summer break to be who he is before returning to being a monster. Minhyuk was obviously scared, he was was afraid of losing his emotions, especially sorrow and regret, because if he ever hurts Yukwon he wants those. He would deserve them anyway.

"Are you thinking too hard again?" Yukwon broke him out of his dark, depressing thoughts. Minhyuk always loved it when the blonde boy relieved him of his stress and worries, it was wonderful.

"Yeah, sorry." Minhyuk smiled and gently grapped Yukwon's hand, lacing their fingers together and watching the smaller boy blush, it was cute.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, it's really starting to worry me. Tell me what's wrong, and don't bother trying to hide it, I'm not stupid." Yukwon pouted, but Minhyuk can see the hurt and worry in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, okay, you got me." Minhyuk frowned and looked down at the ground, "Can I tell you after school though? What I'm going to say might upset you, and I don't want you stressing right before we get there." Yukwon nodded and the two continued their stroll down the street.

The school day itself had been fairly smooth, but what Minhyuk said earlier that morning kept the blonde boy on edge, what did his boyfriend have to hide? They promised to tell everything to each other. Well, Yukwon didn't have a choice in the matter, Minhyuk naturally knows all of his secrets from living under his bed for so long.

Yukwon has always wondered how Minhyuk came to the conclusion to become human was the right way to go, what exactly did Yukwon do to make him decide this? Yukwon shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, now isn't the time to question anything, he can talk to Minhyuk after school. Well, he wanted to talk to Minhyuk after school, but as soon as he could talk to his boyfriend, Jiho had the group by the collars of their shirts, dragging them all the way to his makeshift studio.

Jiho rubbed his hands together in excitement, "I called you all here--"

"More like dragged." Taeil scoffed.

"Dragged you all here," Jiho shot a death glare at the eldest, "To do more recording, because that first song we released was a hit, okay?" A smile refound it's place on Jiho, making him seem brighter than normal, yet still dark and scary. "But, this time I want Minhyuk and Jihoon to be a part of the song as well. I recently found out Jihoon can rap, and Minhyuk, I expect you can sing, correct?"

Minhyuk had never done anything like this, but he doesn't want to disappoint Jiho, or Yukwon, or the rest of the group really. "Uh, yeah, sure. I can try, it's been a long time though." Yukwon raised an eyebrow, he could tell that Minhyuk was lying, he can pretty much read the monster boy like an open book now.

"Perfect!" Jiho's smile turned into a grin, "I'll hand out papers with all of your lines. Jaehyo, you're up first."

The evening was tiring and almost boring to Yukwon, considering Jiho didn't really want to call him up until last, but he was also getting bored of listening to the same phrases over and over until they got things right. He thought recording was hard, how did Kyung and Jiho do it all the time? And how does Jaehyo and Taeil sing all the time? Yukwon shuddered at the memories of the last session.

But Minhyuk looked as if he was having the time of his life, he seemed to really enjoy singing, or so that's how it looks to Yukwon. It was cute, watching someone who was originally made for mass despair having so much fun. Yukwon made a mental note to do a duet with him eventually, maybe invite him out for karaoke if he's interested.

When Minhyuk finished his part, he nearly skipped out of the recording room and took a spot next to Yukwon, putting his arm around the blonde boy's shoulders, pulling him out of his tired daze, "Did I do good, Kwonnie?"

"Of course, I thought it was good. I'm sure we're all happy with the results." Yukwon yawned and leaned into Minhyuk, he was cold, like always. He's grown accustomed to Minhyuk having no body heat and no heartbeat, it's only natural, he isn't human after all. No matter how real that form looks, it's still fake. Yukwon closed his eyes and started drifting off a bit, he was just too tired to deal with his parts.

\----

Yukwon woke up in an unfamilar area, it wasn't his bed, but he wasn't panicking, because he could feel Minhyuk's coldness. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to sit up, he fell asleep on the couch in Jiho's makeshift studio. The others were sprawled out on the beanbag chairs and chairs, and Jiho asleep at the computer. Thank god it's a saturday or all six of them would be screwed. Yukwon rolled around until he was comfortable again, jumping a little when he felt Minhyuk wrap his arms around the smaller boy. There was a quiet chuckle breaking the silence (and Jihoon's snoring), and Yukwon almost wanted to punch Minhyuk for giving him a scare so early in the morning.

It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to wake up and say their good mornings, it also didn't take long for all seven of them to be in Jiho's kitchen eating breakfast. Yukwon was jealous, Jiho had a good relationship with his parents and they actually make food for him. Yukwon had always had to do everything on his own, no help at all, a life of trial and error.

There was chatter and bickering spread around the round table, stories of their past experiences and good times with their family. Yukwon sat in silence however, nobody needed to know about his issues, he didn't want to be a bother to his friends, he didn't want to throw his problems on them. Besides, he didn't need their help dealing with them, he just needs Minhyuk. 

"What about you, Yukwon? You don't say much about your family." Kyung turned unwanted attention and pairs of eyes over to the quietest of the group. Minhyuk's expression was one of panic however, they were in checkmate now, Yukwon couldn't avoid this question anymore.

"We... We're not on good terms, very bad terms, actually." Yukwon let out a sigh and the cheery expression Kyung normally wears fell off into one of pity, he was about to apologize before Yukwon cut him off, "It's okay though, I'm used to it. We've never been on good terms." Yukwon mumbled, "I'm used to them not loving me."

Jaehyo almost slammed down his chopsticks, he was the only one who heard Yukwon, because he was sitting right next to him, "Why didn't you ever tell us this?" He raised his voice a little, which was a sign he was extremely worried, at least that's what Yukwon picked up after knowing him for a long time. "Now we know why you were always so distant, you were scared of telling us this, right?"

Yukwon's shoulders dropped, Jaehyo just read him so easily it was scary, "Y-yes..." he almost sobbed out, holding back tears. He couldn't cry in front of his second family, his friend group, the squad, the most important people in his life.

"Jesus, Yukwon, we're sorry, we should've spoken up sooner." Jiho buried his face in his hands, as the psuedo "leader" of the group, he felt terrible. He felt terrible over the fact their beloved Yukwon really was going through so much, and they were too blind to bring anything up.

Jaehyo let Yukwon lean and cuddle into his arm as he cried, he knows the smaller boy doesn't want to cry in front of them, so he wants to let him hide himself just a little.

"If you told us beforehand, we could've helped you sooner, Kwonnie hyung." Jihoon got out of his chair to go pat their fragile friend on the back.


	9. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I mean, I have to disappear on the first day of your Summer break." Minhyuk sighed and rubbed his arm nervously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for giving you guys a poorly written chapter, so heres a slightly better one <33
> 
> Keyword: slightly.

Jaehyo could feel how small Yukwon really was in his arms, there was so much sorrow built up and they didn't even bat an eyelash. He was especially ashamed considering he knew Yukwon the longest, and he was always there for the usually emotionless boy. But now that they all became a group, Jaehyo kinda neglected Yukwon a little, "We're so sorry this is happening to you, don't be afraid to tell us anything, please let us in and trust us."

Jihoon rubbed circles into the crying boy's back and whispered words of reassurance, and the others all watched in shock. They didn't know this was happening, nobody did, maybe even Minhyuk.

Wait, Minhyuk. Taeil shot the more mysterious one of the group a look, "Did you know about this?"

Minhyuk let out a nervous chuckle and averted everyone's eyes before replying with a nod. "Uh, yeah. I found out by accident and he told me not to tell, and I didn't want to share private information, so I just kept it between us."

'Good lie.' Yukwon thought as he felt his tears starting to come to an end, he didn't realize how much support the other 5 were willing to give for him. He was always just afraid of dragging them down, and now here they are, willing to give anything to keep their fragile Kwonnie happy and healthy. When he was finished crying, he peeled himself off Jaehyo, the latter patting his head, and wiped the stray tears with his sleeve. The group sat on silence for a bit until Jiho finally spoke up.

"If you ever need a safe place to stay, don't be afraid to call me, we can have a sleepover in the studio again. That was fun, right guys?" Jiho laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood, but he only got dirty looks from boys with sore throats and their time nearly wasted. "Yeah... I saw that coming. But anyways, seriously Yukwon, you can totally crash here if you want to."

"Or one of us could go over there and support you there." Kyung gave a thumbs up and that signature greasy smile that never fails to brighten the group.

"My parents don't let me have friends stay overnight, but you can come over and if I say we're studying, they'll let me. But I prefer to be _away_ from that place." Yukwon looked down at his nearly cold food and resumed eating, he didn't want it to go to waste, especially since Jiho's mother put so much time and effort into it.

\----

Yukwon and Minhyuk were already on their way back home, they left early so they could talk about what was so important. They took a lovely stroll through the park as they passed by, the cool morning air making Yukwon turn a little pink, and Minhyuk unaffected, he was too cold already. "So, what did you need to tell me yesterday before we rudely got dragged for a recording session and teenage girl slumber party."

Minhyuk laughed at the smaller boy's comment about their stay at Jiho's, "Yeah, it really was that, huh?" His smile dropped when he remembered the topic at hand, "My physical form isn't going to last very long, so I'm trying to spend as much time with you as possible."

"First, what do you mean by that, second, don't you already do that?" Yukwon looked down into the clear water of the river, it was beautiful at this time of day, and even prettier at sunset. Maybe when it gets warmer, he'll take Minhyuk here to watch the sunset with him.

"Well, I mean, I have to disappear on the first day of your Summer break." Minhyuk sighed and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Oh... I see." Yukwon's expression dropped to one similar to earlier's, it was painful for Minhyuk to look at.

"That's why I'm going to give you all the happiness in the world before I go!" The monster boy made silly battle poses, "I'll fight off the evil sadness once again, saving the prince and returning him to happy town!"

Thankfully, his plan worked. Yukwon bursted out in laughter at the latter's actions, revealing his beautiful smile that Minhyuk wanted to look at forever, "Have thou no shame?! We're in a public area, don't act like a little kid!"

Minhyuk laughed with him and laced their fingers together as they moved into the neighbourhood where they lived in not so much peace. Yukwon wishes walks like this could last longer, but with the way his parents are, it seems unlikely.

"I'm gonna go in with you, okay? I don't want them to yell at you again, at least until we sort things out." Minhyuk patted Yukwon's shoulder when the smaller boy opened the door to their god forsaken home.

Yukwon's mother was a beautiful lady, and her son was just as beautiful, at least to Minhyuk. She was about to give some nasty comment until she saw Minhyuk and her features softened, "Hello, dear! Where were you last night? We were worried sick about you."

'Worried sick about your dishes' Minhyuk internally yelled.

"I went to Jiho's house for the night, now Minhyuk came here to study with me for our upcoming test." Yukwon smiled and took off his shoes, the other boy doing the same.

Yukwon's mother nodded and that was their que to escape back into their room. Upon arriving, the blonde boy collapsed on the bed and released a groan, he was still really tired from not sleeping well on Jiho's couch, especially because he was in the absolute worst position possible. "I'm sleepy..."

"Then sleep, I won't stop you." Minhyuk set his bag down next to Yukwon's by the desk before coming over to the bed and signalling Yukwon to move over a bit, and of course the latter complies. Minhyuk joins him in bed and pulls the covers over the two, "Sleep well, Kwonnie."

When Minhyuk established that Yukwon was fast asleep, this was his time to explore the area a bit more. He's haunted plenty of unfortunate souls here, but never has taken the chance to properly enjoy his surroundings. He checks for any neighbours looking in his direction before sinking into the shadows and crawling down the side of the house, rematerializing on the ground. Brushing himself off, he began his journey of exploration.

The city was busy, busier than Minhyuk remembers, maybe it was just the time of day they were walking, but there were all types of people everywhere. Minhyuk was bewildered at how amazing Yukwon's world really was, and was saddened by the fact he couldn't stay forever, he wanted to explore with Yukwon. Spending time with the human boy made him happy.

He remembers he has some money left over from the morning and decided to get Yukwon a snack. The boy usually wakes up hungry but doesn't have the courage to go down and eat, so might as well make him happy. Even though he's a monster whom used to be hellbent on the misfortune of humans, he still has a basic understanding of human currency and economics.

Minhyuk found himself in the closest convienence store he could find, more specifically the candy aisle, he remembers Yukwon has a love for lollipops, so he picks out a few different flavours and hopes for the best. Yukwon never specified which flavours were his favourite after all. He paid for the candy and decided it was time to return home.

On his way back, he caught the eyes of many girls, some of them whispering to their friends about what he presumes to be about him. Minhyuk was still deciding if that was a good thing or not, maybe they were questioning his choice of wardrobe? Minhyuk thought it looked good on him, maybe he was wrong. He shrugged it off and continued his walk back to his dearest Kwonnie, excited to see the boy with a happy expression and bright smile.

Oh god, that smile. It was a chain reaction type of smile, his smile made everyone else smile.

It was a deadly weapon of happiness.

It was almost as deadly as the nukes in Japan.

Okay, maybe that was pushing it.

Minhyuk got back in the house the same way he left, through the shadows and up the wall into the crack of the window, he rematerialized again and almost lost his balance, catching himself on the desk. Yukwon was still in bed, snoring lightly and occasionally stirring a little, making Minhyuk wonder what he was dreaming about. He placed the bag gently on the desk and opened his school bag, taking out his and Yukwon's homework.

Might as well be productive while he waits for Yukwon to wake up, right?


	10. What can I do for you, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since Yukwon grew distant from everyone, nobody really knows what he likes nowadays, he just kinda sits there looking like he's gonna cry."

Minhyuk knows he said he was going to be productive... but it's not working out. He can't focus on neither his nor Yukwon's homework (he kinda picked up a habit of doing what Yukwon doesn't finish). All he can think about is how worried he is about Yukwon after his time as a human is up. What if he doesn't achieve his goal of making Yukwon happy? What if his disappearance makes things worse? He can't forget the broken state Yukwon was at before.

He rested his face on the desk and let out a groan, thinking deep was too hard, he just wanted to think about happy things, but it's a little hard when he barely has any time left with Yukwon. Only a few more months and then he poofs out of existence.

Minhyuk looked at the digital clock sitting neatly on the nightstand, it's been a good two hours since they've been home, at least for Yukwon, Minhyuk's only been back for a good 30 minutes. He realized that Yukwon sleeps a lot now, ever since Minhyuk entered his life properly, maybe he was getting sick? Minhyuk wanted to check on that when his boyfriend wakes up.

\----

When Jaehyo returned home he waved to his mother and ran straight to his room. The pretty boy was stressed out from everything he's heard about one of his best friends, the parental issues, the abuse, and overall how sensitive Yukwon is because of it. Jaehyo collapsed on his bed and groaned into his pillow. He rolled over to face the ceiling with a sigh. How was he going to help Yukwon? 

Jaehyo grabbed and opened the laptop sitting on his nightstand, typing in amazon and thinking about something to buy. He wanted to get Yukwon a gift, he wanted to get something really nice that isn't too pricy. Since Yukwon grew distant from everyone, nobody really knows what he likes nowadays, he just kinda sits there looking like he's gonna cry.

When he does cry though, it's the most painful sight ever, especially with how cute Yukwon really is, he looks like a little kitty.

There was a time where Yukwon was happy though, back when they were little kids, Yukwon and Jaehyo met at the park and became good friends. It was only two years later when his parents decided to make him feel insignificant. Jaehyo clenched his fist at the thought of Yukwon's parents, and how they played favourites with him and his brother - Yukwon was just as amazing... probably.

Jaehyo's never met his brother.

\----

Kyung had stayed behind at Jiho's after the crew had left to go home or go shopping, or whatever they decided to do. They had to clean up the mess they all made in Jiho's basement studio, which wasn't that big of a mess, the group was good about cleaning up after themselves.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kyung threw another soda can into the recycling bin.

"What do you mean?" Jiho stopped sweeping the floor to look over at his friend, who seemed really deep in thought ever since Yukwon admitted his family life.

"About Yukwon. We can't just leave him hanging like this," Kyung picked up the nearest candy wrapper, that he presumed to be from Jihoon, and tossed into the trash can. Jiho noted he was on a roll with his across the room tossing.

"You're right, but I don't know what to do, I've never dealt with anything like this." Jiho brought the trash can closer to Kyung when he saw the boy make his first miss.

"Thanks. Anyways, yeah, me neither. But I feel like we should do something, besides, he's our friend, and he's been an important part of our friend group since it was just you, me, him, and Jaehyo." Kyung sat down on the plush sofa now that he's finished his part of the studio cleanup.

Jiho leaned the broom up against the wall and took a seat next to his best friend, "That is also true. Let's come up with things to do for him and make him happy before our "hyung line" graduates this year." He gave Kyung a thumbs up and took his laptop to look up possible ideas.

Kyung leaned on the blonde boy's shoulder and watched him find a way to save their friend.

\----

"Hyung, wait up!" Jihoon ran after the small boy with glasses. He was always so attached to Taeil and always wanted the older's attention, hell, he'd even bother Taeil at two in the morning to help him with homework. Did Taeil mind? Not really. He loves his dongsaeng.

Taeil whipped around to come in contact with a large teddy bear slamming into him at nearly full speed, he let out a noise of surprise when he was hugged with so much force it knocked the air straight out of his lungs. When he regained his breath, he looked up at his teddy bear with a smile, "Yes, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon's smile sank into a frown, "What are we gonna do for Yukwon? I got word from Jiho and Kyung that they're going to do something to cheer him up. I feel like we should do something too!"

"Oh, of course, Jihoon, we can do something too." Taeil stood on his toes to pat the younger's head, "What do you want to do?"  
Rse  
"Well... I was thinking we bake something for him." Jihoon grinned and let go of Taeil so they can keep walking.

Taeil flinched when he said "bake". Cooking with Jihoon is a chore, especially with how messy and clumsy the younger boy is, he doesn't like to follow directions either. But Taeil feels like he should bake with him anyway, after all, they always have fun doing so no matter how much they have to clean up afterwards. Besides, it's for Yukwon. "Yeah, of course! We should ask Minhyuk to find out what Yukwon's favourite is before we start buying supplies."

Jihoon made a noise of approval and laced his fingers between Taeil's short ones, "I love you, hyung."

"Love you too, Jihoonie." Taeil let out a content sigh.

\----

Minhyuk heard stirring behind him as he stared down the paper on the desk, checking over every question and his answers, making sure everything was correct. He looked over his shoulder to see a sight he never gets sick of. A still sleepy Yukwon with messy hair and puffy cheeks. "Good morning, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Yukwon coughed into his sleeve, "...Shitty." He mumbled before leaning back into the pillows.

Minhyuk was right, Yukwon probably caught a cold. "Aw, you poor baby." He left the desk and took a seat on the bed next to Yukwon. He ran a hand through Yukwon's hair, tidying it up a little. Wow, he really did look sick. His skin was pale and his eyes were glazed over in fatigue. "You need anything?"

"Sleep." A barely audible mumble.

"And cuddles?"

Yukwon let out a groan of "sure whatever", and that was Minhyuk's cue to jump into bed with him, wrapping his arms around the small body next to him. "Good night, sweetheart."

He waited for Yukwon to fall back asleep before slowly but carefully leaving the bed. It was starting to get late, so he could go downstairs and steal some things for Yukwon like water bottles and snacks.

Minhyuk opened the door a tiny crack and checked if the coast was clear. The hallway pitch black aside from the moonlight shining in from the windows, creating an eerie glow in the corridor. Minhyuk couldn't believe this was his ideal atmosphere before, now he loves the sun, it reminds him of the sunshine of his life, Yukwon.

He carefully tiptoed down the stairs, the only sound being a light pitter-patter, everything else being silent. The downstairs area was thankfully dark and quiet as well, so Minhyuk can easily grab what he needs and get out swiftly. He grabs cough medicine, water bottles, and a few bags of chips. Now it was time for his escape.

As soon as heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he panicked and hid under the table, hoping that his naturally dark form will keep him hidden from whoever decided to come downstairs.

It was Yukwon.

He was rummaging through the medicine cabinet where he found the cough medicine, letting out occasional coughs and "where is it" and "oh come on are we seriously out." It was a good five minutes before he gave up and returned to his room.

Minhyuk could've left his spot under the table but he wanted his findings to be a surprise. When he established Yukwon returned to his room, he made haste in coming back as well, not surprised that the boy was sitting on the bed, wide awake and sick as hell. Yukwon's eyes snapped up and he looked straight at the medicine in his hands. "Uh... I can explain." 

"You better." Yukwon frowned, "I was scared that we ran out of the damn stuff!"

"I was taking the stuff I thought you needed, but I heard someone coming down the stairs so I hid, just incase it was someone else." Minhyuk made a guilty smile before handing his kitty boy the cough syrup and setting a water bottle on the nightstand for him too.

Yukwon's eyes narrowed, "Valid."

"Now take your medicine and get better. You're grumpy when you're sick." Minhyuk pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yukwon is his sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have reached the end! But there will be an epilogue soon so don't worry :D

It had taken a good few days and some missed school days for Yukwon to start feeling better, but that was okay, because Minhyuk brought back the assignments and they did them together. But now the previously sick boy was back on his feet and ready to start heading out again.

Today was going to be a good day, or so Minhyuk thinks, because Yukwon is full of energy for once. Not just that, he looks a lot healthier than he did when Minhyuk received a human form. His skin had colour returned to it, as well as gaining a little muscle from what Minhyuk presumes to be a secret workout. Regardless, he thinks it's hot.

Happy and healthy Yukwon is hot.

Apparently others think so as well. Girls have been staring at him, talking about him, and Yukwon's even mentioned he's received love letters. Minhyuk didn't exactly understand the purpose of them, but Yukwon seems to ignore them, so maybe it's really not that important.

Even the 'squad' had spoiled him with gifts and sweets, but it was more for comfort purposes, because they actually know what the fuck is going on.

Still, Minhyuk can't help but feel jealous.

Jealousy is such a new thing to him, he's always got what he wanted, and all he wanted in the past was the fear and sadness of humans (his priorities changed, now he wants Yukwon to be happy). He even had to ask Taeil what jealousy was, making both the tiny hyung and Yukwon raise an eyebrow, for different reasons.

Fortunately, after a good week, the girls started to realize Yukwon wasn't interested and gave. The squad gave him a little more attention than before, but still treated him the same regardless. Minhyuk was fine with this, he was actually fucking happy with this. Yukwon was getting the appreciation he deserved, and it's to the point where their relationship is not at risk. Not that it would be in the first place, Minhyuk was just jealous.

Or a "jelly-doughnut" according to Kyung.

Time keeps going by really fast, and Minhyuk doesn't like it one bit. It's the beginning of May and that means theres exactly one more month before he has to disappear. It's rather unfortunate, he would much rather never have to let go of Yukwon and cling to him forever. But sadly, all good things must come to an end, especially when you're still a bloodthirsty shadow demon inside.

You know, that thought hurt him the most. Minhyuk wished he was something he wasn't, he wanted to be a being that seemed so much weaker, yet stronger at the same time. At least Yukwon was strong, very strong, almost too strong for his own good. After all, it was him who gave Minhyuk an identity. The monster felt touched when Yukwon gave him a name, and ever since that night with Yukwon's 13 year old self, he started to care. He cared to the point where he pulled together all his strength to expand on his human identity.

Was it worth it? Totally. Minhyuk has experienced something he will never forget, even in the darkest of limbos, he'll keep playing these memories over and over again. Maybe, just maybe, he'll try this again, if greater powers let him.

"Hey." Yukwon snapped his fingers in front of Minhyuk's face, "You're thinking too hard again."

Minhyuk was pulled out of his thoughts and back into reality, "Oh, sorry, sorry." He waved his hands in defense before scanning the others' concerned looks.

That's right, they were doing a study group after school, and Minhyuk didn't really have a choice but to go, considering Yukwon is like his anchor to the human realm. Of course, his grades don't matter, because Minhyuk has no future. But he's just here for Yukwon's sake.

That also went by too fast, and now Minhyuk is getting anxious, his time is slipping away too fast, and he's not sure if Yukwon is noticing. He thinks it's about time he brings it up, and the perfect time is the walk back home.

"Hey Yukwon, can I tell you something really important?" Minhyuk finally speaks after a really awkward and quiet walk home.

"Yeah, go for it. You can tell me anything." Yukwon gave him that adorable kitty smile that everyone loves (especially him, because he can kiss that smile anyday of the week).

"Time has been going by way too fast, and I only have a month left. I want to make the best of it with you, so tell me, what do you want to do?" Minhyuk wrapped an arm around Yukwon's shoulder and pulled him in, making him stumble a little but he quickly regained his balance.

"Anything, really. I love doing anything with you, you're just that fun to be around." Yukwon chuckled and leaned into Minhyuk's embrace, he used to not be that casual with hugs, but now that he's spent a long time living with Minhyuk, it's an easy thing now.

And they did anything, they did anything they could do in the short time that they had. Of course they had school, and studying together, but they also went out a lot when they weren't busy. Secluding themselves from the others, for this was their special time.

Minhyuk's favourite day was when they went to the amusement park. He never thought he would ever experience such an adrenaline rush on literally almost every ride they went on, it felt amazing as well as scary. He was happy Yukwon was enjoying it too, then again, it was his idea so why wouldn't he?

He also loved their day at the beach, splashing water on each other and eating ice cream under the burning wrath of the sun. Minhyuk was never one for being out in the sun, but Yukwon makes him think otherwise.

Yukwon **is** his sunshine.

There were also restaurant trips and even just simple walks. Little things also mattered in life too, like the little switch in Minhyuk's metaphorical heart.

That's the thing that makes Minhyuk not human. He has no heart, he has no body heart or blood circulation, he's just an empty void inside. But Yukwon likes to believe his vital organs are just made of shadows like the rest of his body, and they just blend in. But Minhyuk doesn't confirm it, he doesn't want to burst his bubble.

It's the final day now, and Minhyuk is happy with his dent in Yukwon's life. It was because of him Yukwon looks, feels, and acts so much better than he did before, like he went from almost dead to very, very alive. It's like the fragile boy who always cried never existed, he was just forgotten and replaced by a smiling angel with ~~nice biceps~~ a happy life.

Minhyuk let out a sigh, and Yukwon knew why. It was over, their time together is up, it's all over. The movie's over. They just stared into each other's eyes, figuring out how to say goodbye, because they have never said this to each other, except when they had to go to different classes, but that was a small thing.

Yukwon wasn't ready for this, he was never ready for this. They just started to have a lot of fun now that there was less homework, why did he have to leave now of all times? Why couldn't fate just leave them alone?

"I love you." Minhyuk broke the silence.

"I know, I love you too." Yukwon leaned into Minhyuk's chest and a sob ripped out from his. Minhyuk knew he'd have to see Yukwon cry again after all this time, after he just got better too.

"Shhh... Don't cry, don't cry. I'll always be here with you, riiiiiight here." Minhyuk pulled away and poked Yukwon on the wrong side of his chest, however Yukwon redirected his hand to the left (or Minhyuk's right).

"Wrong side, silly. My heart is right here." He wiped away his tears and chuckled.

"What?! Are you serious?! I thought I had it this time, gosh." Minhyuk pouted and pulled Yukwon into another hug, "Kwonnie is making fun of meee~"

"Hey, hold on a second." Yukwon grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened up the camera app. "One last selca, okay?"

Yukwon held his phone up and angled it perfectly, taking the best selca he has of him and Minhyuk, aside from the one at the beach. He's keeping these photos forever, they're a part of something he'll lose yet keep forever.

Night time didn't take too long to come either, there was approximately 5 hours before Minhyuk had to go, it was 7 pm and Yukwon was already asleep, the poor thing was worn out from so much heavy emotions. Minhyuk understood though, Yukwon was human, Minhyuk wasn't. Yukwon can feel pain all the time, Minhyuk only gets half of it. 

Minhyuk brushed Yukwon's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He always looked so precious when he was asleep, so at peace. Unfortunately this is the last time he'll see his sleeping beauty. But now, it was time to execute his plan.

The monster boy walked down the stairs to the living room, where Yukwon's parents were watching tv, ranting about some bullshit Minhyuk couldn't care less about.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, can we talk for a second?"

\----

Yukwon's eyes snapped open at the sound of knocking on his door, he sat up and fixed his hair so he looked decent for whoever this intruder may be. It was probably Minhyuk...

Oh.

Minhyuk. That's right.

There was no time for tears now though. Yukwon yelled "Come in!" And almost ninja rolled out of the bed to meet them halfway at the door.

The door opened, and it was his mother, wearing a sorrowful expression. "We're sorry." Is all she said before pulling Yukwon into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder, clinging tightly to her son, "We're disgraceful parents, and I'm so sorry. That Minhyuk kid that you always hang out with, the really sweet and polite one, he said he was moving today. He also told us exactly what we were doing to you, and said you needed more people on your side."

Yukwon hugged his mother back, he's been longing for this for such a long time, he isn't going to throw it away now, not ever, actually.

"All I ask for is forgiveness and for you to join us at dinner tonight."

"Of course, mother. All you had to do was ask." Yukwon gave her the signature kitty smile that was only reserved for Minhyuk. Now it was for everybody, in Minhyuk's honour.

Minhyuk had granted Yukwon's wish for happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's finished.
> 
> I was gonna have this up the same night as the other chapter but then I got lazy  
> And distracted.

It had been exactly 8 years since Yukwon's time with Minhyuk, and now he's a lonely adult working in an underground band with the old squad from high school. After Minhyuk had left, Yukwon was sad for a long time, but he never returned to the level he was before the monster boy with cute dimples came into his life. After all, he gained the love and support he needed from his parents because of him, he isn't going to waste Minhyuk's efforts.

Yukwon was laying low for the night, enjoying the nightlife of Seoul from his window with soft music playing in the background of the dim lit apartment. He doesn't regret picking an apartment so high up with a beautiful view of the city, it was absolutely breathtaking at night.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on his door. It was 10 pm, who the hell would knock on someone's door that late? Yukwon hesitantly got out of his chair and opened the door for whoever was knocking.

Yukwon thought his eyes were broken.

There stood Minhyuk. A more mature Minhyuk with sharper, sexier features than he did when they were just kids. Yukwon couldn't believe it, he was actually back after these 8 long years of final years of high school, college and dealing with Jiho's bullshit. Alas, he was here, standing in his doorway.

"Hi, Kwonnie." Minhyuk smiled, dimples revealing themselves as proof that this was the real Lee Minhyuk he's missed.

"Y-you're back." Yukwon scanned him frequently, taking in every new and old detail about his boyfriend from long ago.

"I am, and here to stay."

"For how long?" Yukwon looked him dead in the eyes.

"Forever." Minhyuk took the initiative and hugged Yukwon, for the first time in forever, if forever were 8 years.

Yukwon was expecting cold. Not an uncomfortable chilly cold that sends shivers down your spine, but a feeling of emptiness. But he was shocked to feel that Minhyuk was warm, and has a pulse when Yukwon places his head on his shoulder. He can barely hear it, but it's there. Yukwon instantly peeled himself away, "Uh, you should come in." He moved out of the way to let Minhyuk in, closing the door behind him.

"I see you've had a pretty good life since I had to- oh no, are you crying?" Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Yukwon again, patting his hair softly. Yukwon was indeed crying, he's missed Minhyuk so much. Normally high school crushes and relationships are forgotten about, but Minhyuk was different.

Yukwon was convinced they were soulmates.

"Hey, stop crying or I'm going to touch the wrong side of your chest again with some cheesy quote." Minhyuk pouted and directed them to the couch, letting Yukwon sit on his lap. Minhyuk patted the smaller boy's back, trying to soothe him and let him relax to so they can talk properly. After all, it's been so long, and they have some catching up to do.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Yukwon to stop crying, it never took that long. Minhyuk always knew he was a tough cookie, he'd get over it quickly.

"So, what happened?" Yukwon threw another tissue into the trashbin, "Why are you back? I mean, I'm not complaining that you're back, I'm more than happy for you to return, it's just... I'm curious."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, love. I get what you mean." Minhyuk ruffled Yukwon's hair, making the latter hiss and fix it desperately. "Let's just say, I wished again, but for something else. 8 years ago, I wished for your happiness, but now, I wished to be with you forever." He grinned.

"My god you're almost as cheesy as Kyung, but I love that. Thanks for coming back, and uhh... do you need a place to stay? Because I don't mind having you room with me again." Yukwon got off Minhyuk's lap, "We should probably get you some clothes tomorrow, as well as the essentials, like a toothbrush, or something. Ugh, you get my point."

"I'm happy you haven't changed that much in my absence." Minhyuk chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still adorable when you're flustered. Like that time I jokingly slapped your ass and you tried to make an excuse on why you let out that cute moan." Minhyuk's chuckle turned into full on laughing when he saw Yukwon turn slightly red.

"Fuck you. Let's just go to bed, you can borrow some of my clothes for pajamas." Yukwon growled and lead him to the bedroom. But he couldn't hide his bright smile.

His monster boy was back. But he wasn't a monster, he was human.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


End file.
